


The Void

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, uhh how do i tag things lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge fight a few months ago, Pete thinks that maybe..just maybe he and Patrick can start talking again.<br/>Hell, he wasn't even sure how he was gonna do it, but might as well give it a try, in the rainy June night.</p><p>- Inspired by the song Jet Pack Blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Soo~ This is my first Fall Out Boy fic, and I really hope you like it!  
> 

It was about 11 o'clock at night when Pete Wentz slowly walked towards his destination. It was raining just a little, and there was a nice warm breeze brushing against Pete's face. 

The rain fell on his hood and coat, and it soaked into the fabric.

The raven haired boy held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and as he walked he kept looking down at them.

He was unsure of what he was getting into.

With a sigh he thought about his former lover, Patrick. A few months ago Patrick and him had gotten into a nasty fight that some how ended up turning into a brawl. After that though they had yet to talk since, and it hurt Pete. It hurt him a lot. 

Since he still loved that boy. Since Patrick filled a voice in his heart that nobody else could. Trust him, he's tried to. But it never worked.

Pete shook his head, and cleared his mind of the fight. He continued walking.

The man really hated the rain because he was wearing eyeliner. Key word being was. Now the eyeliner was smeared a little. Somehow the rain had smeared it.

His eyes caught on a car as it zoomed past. The headlights were bright, and the light caught on some of the raindrops. For a brief moment he thought about lunging in front of one of them.

No. That was a bad idea.

Pete sighed again. He hoped that Patrick would forgive him so they could start over, but he knew the chances were low. Yet a small part of him still hoped. 

He was almost at Patrick's place now, and already he could feel his anxiety bubbling up inside.

Oh the fun of being mentally ill. 

Pete's dark brown eyes could see his house from here. Patrick's car was in the driveway which meant that he was home.

The rain begun to fall harder, and Pete quickened his pace. 

It's funny, because Pete knew that Patrick would still be up. With it only being 11 pm after all.

Pete slowly walked up the stairs, and stood on the porch. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say.

His entire body shook, and he debated just walking away. 

The man shook his head. No he would do this. He had to do this.

He raised his hand, and knocked on the door slowly. Letting the hand drop to his side when he was done. Pete held his breath.

It took a moment, but the door finally opened. And there he was. Patrick Stump in the fucking flesh.

Patrick's blue green eyes met Pete's brown ones, and both men were silent as an awkward silence washed over them.

“I uhmm..,” Pete began to say. He scrambled around in his mind as he searched for something to say. “I'm... sorry.. I'm sorry about everything. My god Patrick, y-you're everything I need and-”

Patrick grabbed Pete's arm, and pulled him into the house. He closed the door quickly, and turned to the raven haired boy. He wasn't pleased at all, but he wasn't going to let Pete stand in the rain. What if he got sick or something?

“I can't fucking believe you,” Patrick started to say. His voice was low, and his eyes narrowed. “You knew that after what happened between us it was over. You don't need me, Pete. You don't need anyone but your damn self.” 

The blond crossed his arms, and glared at Pete.

“B-but 'Trick.. please?” Pete said in a needy tone. He held the flowers out in front of him for Patrick to take. 

“I want to start over. I want to forget that happened,” He stated.

Patrick shook his head and looked away from Pete. He held himself tightly. 

“I'm sorry... I can't. We're better off apart,” he told Pete.

Pete just stood there and said nothing. What was he supposed to say? Patrick would never believe him despite how many 'I love you' he could say to him. Patrick would never because that the raven haired boy really did need him. That he really did want to be with him.

“However,” Patrick looked at Pete. He bit his bottom lip gently, something that Pete always found adorable. “You can stay the night.. since you did walk all the way here, and it seems like the rain tonight is only going to get worse. I heard it was going to turn into a fucking thunder storm,” Patrick said to Pete.

Patrick walked back into the living room where there were several notebooks stacked on top of the coffee table. There was just a regular black couch pressed against the wall, and opposite of the couch was a nice flat screen TV.

Pete took his shoes and coat off. He hung the coat in the closet before he followed after Patrick. 

“I guess I'm sleeping here,” He motioned to the couch. 

His eyes traveled around the living room briefly. It hadn't changed at all in the past 6 months. Except that plant over there in the corner, but he wouldn't ask about it. It wasn't his business after all.

Patrick nodded, and went upstairs to the linen closet. He grabbed a few blankets and a pillow before coming back stairs with both in his arms. He laid them out on the couch, and set it up just like a bed.

“Make your self at home,” he said and added, “you can leave whenever you want tomorrow.”

He turned to Pete, and gave him a small smile. He glanced down at the flowers that the raven haired boy was still holding. 

The flowers were white roses.. his favorite. Patrick felt a little elated that Pete had remembered, but he kept that to himself. 

“Let me take those, put them in a vase. So they won't die, yeah know..,” Patrick pointed to the flowers.

Pete looked at them, and then handed them over to Patrick.

Patrick took them, and walked away into the kitchen. He searched around for a vase that would fit the flowers nicely. 

Pete followed him into the kitchen.

“Hey Patrick..,” He started to say. 

The blond paused, and turned around to look at him. His head tilted a little in curiosity.

“It's.. it's fine.. shit happens sometimes, and.. I don't know. But thank you... for this,” Pete said.

Patrick smiled slightly. “No problem,” He said.

He continued to search for a vase. Eventually he found one under the sink. He pulled it out, and filled it up with ice cold water before placing the flowers into the vase gently.

Both parties were silent until Patrick said, “have you had dinner?”

Pete was surprised at the question, but he attempted to answer.

“No. I was.. uhh..-” He stuttered.

“It doesn't matter. I have some left overs you can eat if you want,” Patrick told him and waved a hand. 

“Yeah.. uhh that'd be great,” Pete said, and ran a hand through his black hair. 

Patrick walked over to the fridge and opened it. He bent down and pulled out a container that had pasta in it.

Pete couldn't resist himself, and he stared at Patrick's amazing ass. Absentmindedly he licked his lips because he's a fucking pervert. 'NO! Stop Pete!' He thought, and mentally berated himself.

Patrick stood up, and walked over to the microwave. He popped the lid off of the container, and threw it into the micro wave. He nuked it for 2 minutes.

When it was done, Patrick gave him the pasta. Pete sat down at the dinner table, and ate it quickly. 

He had always loved Patrick's cooking. He used to joke that Patrick had a secret ingredient. But he knew what the secret was... it was love.

After he was done, Pete threw the container into the sink. 

Patrick looked to Pete and said, “if that's everything I'll be going to bed now.” 

Pete nodded slightly, and the blond left him alone.

He walked up the stairs, and entered his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into his super soft bed. He wrapped him self in his blanket. He fell into a dreamless sleep fairly fast.

Pete, on the other hand, was awake for obvious reasons. 

He got a glass of water and for an hour he watched TV. Of course he kept the volume low so Patrick could sleep.

After that, he turned the TV off and pulled the blanket around his cold body.

He glanced at the couch. He wouldn't be able to sleep here. 

Pete glanced to the stairs and slowly got up. He proceeded to walk up the stairs carefully. He hoped none of the stairs would creak so he could silently slip into Patrick's bed.

The man was thankful he remembered where the bedroom was. It was at the end of the dark, dark hall way. 

He sighed and slowly walked towards the bedroom. Pete's eyes glancing at the pale white walls.

When he got to the door, the raven haired man noticed that the door was still open. That would make it easier for him. 

Pete walked into the room slowly, and looked at the bed. He crept up to it, and slowly he slid into it. He hoped that Patrick wouldn't notice.

Patrick did seem to notice another person climb into his bed. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around Pete, and brought him close. His hot breath tickling the back of Pete's neck.

The raven haired man was.. surprised by this. He didn't mind though. He let Patrick hold him, because at this moment that was all he needed.

Someone to hold him close. Someone to fill the void in his heart.


End file.
